My Grandfather's Sword
by Jo3
Summary: Serena's grandfather's sword has been stolen. Serena and her friends make it their mission to retrieve it. To do so, they have to seduce their way into Darien's home. Too bad Darien is the world's most wanted thief.
1. Choices

My Grandfather's Sword

ONE: **Choices**

_Who you are determine the choices you make._

_The choices you make determine who you are._

          A wolf howls, and all little critters scurry away. Standing solitary on top of the cliff, it howled at the moon. One by one, dark shadows appear next to him. Together, the wolf pack howls in harmony. 

          " Wolves," she thought as she paced lazily near the edge of the stream. Slowly as she turned her head toward the moonlight, waves of gold flowed down her back. She smoothed the leather cuff link on her wrist. It gave her a safe security that no one or no thing has ever made her feel. " It should be about time," she thought. Reaching into the pocket of her torn, jean hip huggers, she lifted out a smooth, old-fashioned watch. She lifted its cover, and the slow rhythmic tick sounded. " It's midnight," she read. Clasping the watch's link, onto her belt loop, she slid it back into her pocket. She began walking next to the stream, following its path. Soon, shadows began creeping out from the dark trees in the woods. One by one, the shadows walked alongside her. As the moon's rays hit them, you can see that they aren't shadows, but humans ready to awake the dead. 

            Together, they walked along the stream and followed it until they came to a clearing. The leader sat down the grassy hill, and peered down at the small town underneath her feet. She toyed with her long blonde hair, and didn't even pay attention to the ones sitting next to her. They waited in silence. Soon, as a slight breeze rustled the grass around them, the leader pulled out her watch again. " Half past midnight," she said softly. She broke the silence. Voices began to speak up. 

          " Who is it this time?" the female next to her asked. She ran her fingers through her cropped blue streaked ebony hair. 

          " Why do you always assume we're going after someone?" the leader replied, slyly. 

          " Sere, c'mon," a raven-haired female scoffed, " You always have someone in mind."

          The leader pouted, then her lips sprang into a grin of complete mischief. " Andrew Kalian."

          " Andrew Kalian?" the blonde next to the raven-haired repeated in surprise. " Why him?"

          " Because his best friend has my grandfather's sword," came the simple reply. 

          " So, what's the plan, Sere?" the brunette leaned forward to hear better. 

          " It's simple, Lita," the leader replied. " Mina," she motioned to the other blonde, " is going to seduce him." 

          " What!" the female with blue highlights exclaimed. " That's not a rational plan, Serena Tenor!" 

          The leader waved her hand carelessly. " Amy, as long as it works, then it'll be fine." 

          " Let's hear more," the raven-haired instructed. 

          " Well, Raye," Serena replied, " First Mina seduces him, like I said…" 

          " I'm seducing Andrew Kalian?" Mina said faintly. 

          " Yes! Goodness people! Are you not listening to me?" Serena threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. 

          " Go on!" Raye urged. 

          Serena blew a piece of her blonde bangs into the air. " Andrew will ask her to his house, Mina will accept, they'll do their thing, Andrew falls asleep afterwards like a useless man, Mina opens the door, I sneak in, and grab my grandfather's sword," Serena explained everything in a careless manner, as if one is plotting to go out and buy milk from a grocery store. 

          " What do we do?" Amy asked, still doubtful of this plan.

          " Well, you guys keep Andrew's other friends busy. I don't want them bothering Andrew and Mina. Or god forbid, they follow Andrew home for some pathetic guys night or something and watch sports." Serena twined a piece of blonde hair around her finger, and looked at her friends. 

          " I get Chad," Lita said, as she held her hand out. 

          " Greg." Raye put her hand on top. 

          Amy sighed. " Fine. Ken." She added her hand in. 

          " Andrew?" Mina said weakly, and placed her hand on top.         

          " Darien," Serena growled, and placed her hand on top. " One, two, three," Serena whispered. " Let's go." 

To Be Continued…

A/N: I know what you're thinking- 'not another story!' Well, yes it is. This one is going to be very…interesting. :::evil grin::: There are a few ties with it from my other stories. But you'll find out later. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Review, please. 

PS: And if you would like to join my mailing list, please leave me a note in your review. 


	2. Mistakes

My Grandfather's Sword

TWO: **Mistakes**

_Learn from others' mistakes._

_You can't live long enough to make them all yourself._

          Quietly, the five shadows slipped into Vivian's Bar. They were engulfed in the smoke, laughter, and aroma of beer. With a unanimous look, they split apart. 

          " Excuse me," she murmured as she slipped past a couple walking out the door. Her eyes narrowed in on a certain young man, leaning against the bar talking to his friends. She smoothed her black skirt down, and sauntered over to the group. 

          " I think you should have worn the red outfit," a shadow whispered, as her friend past her by. 

          " No," her friend replied, and shot her a look telling her to pay attention to her victim. 

          The leader nearly spit out her drink, as she saw how awful Mina walked towards Andrew and his friends. Striding past tables and people, Serena grabbed Mina before she could do anymore damage. " What kind of walking is that?" she hissed in her ear. 

          "…" Mina bit her lip. " He has a girlfriend! He's not going to go for me!" 

          Serena hit her lightly on the head. "Go!" she whispered, and pushed Mina into the group. 

          " Hi," Mina whispered. She twisted a piece of hair around her index finger, and looked up at the men through her long lashes. 

          " Hey," one of Andrew's friends replied slyly. 

          Serena seating herself on a stool near the group frowned. Her eyes narrowed as they scanned the room. It landed on a flirting Lita. Leaning over the bar, she picked up a straw. Peeling off a little bit of the paper wrapping it, she held the straw to her lips. With a blow, she sent it straight at Lita's head. 

          " What?" Lita thought. As she flicked off the paper, she looked behind her. Serena was giving her an angry look. " Oh fine then," she sighed in her head. Without another word to the man she was interested in, she stalked off. As she walked towards the group, Amy and Raye quickly followed her. " Hi," Lita purred as she inserted herself into the group. Grabbing one of Andrew's friends by his lapel, she pulled him to a booth far away. 

          " Hello," Raye said quietly, as she placed a finger on her bloody red lips. " I'll take you," she said seductively, and ran her finger down his shirt-covered chest. He immediately followed her when she spun around and walked off. 

          Amy ran her fingers through her hair, and let her hand slid down her neck. " Do you know the equation for kinetic energy?" she poked one of the guys. 

          " No?" he replied, distracted by her hand sliding down her chest and onto her stomach. 

          " How about potential energy?" she asked.

          " No?" he gulped, as her hand went further. 

          " Would you like to learn?" she whispered, licking her lips. 

          " Hell yeah," he replied, and followed her to a booth. 

          And that left Mina alone between Andrew and his dark shadow, Darien. Mina gulped. " Hi," she whispered, toying with her hair again.

          "Thunk," sounded Serena's head as it made contact with the bar. 

          Mina craned her head, and saw Serena's forehead flat on the dirty bar. For some reason that sight made her loosen up. She stifled a giggle as Serena raised an eyebrow at her; Serena's forehead had a large red mark on it. " So…" Mina tilted her head up at Andrew, letting her golden hair slide down her naked shoulder. She noticed that his dark shadow was gone, and was about to ask when she looked into his blue eyes and was mesmerized.

          " Thunk…thunk…thunk." Serena's head hit the bar repeatedly. " She looks like a love sick puppy!" she groaned in her head. Then she felt something hit the back of her head. " Wha-?" she thought, and raised her head. She put her hand behind her head, and something fell. Bending down, Serena saw that it was a straw wrapper. Stooping to pick it up, Serena's eyes traveled up a pair of jean-clad legs. Looking up, she found herself staring at the coldest pair of blue eyes she had ever hoped to see. 

          " Hello," Darien, the world's most wanted thief, greeted. 

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope you like it. Sometimes I feel like I'm loosing my touch since I finished When Sunlight meets Moonlight and Red Envelopes. * puts hand behind head * * laughs nervously * Well, please review, and if you would like to be on my mailing list, just leave me a note! Thanks again! 


	3. Interference

My Grandfather's Sword

THREE: **Interference**

_Don't let what you cannot do, _

_Interfere with what you can do._

          " Hello," Serena replied calmly, looking into the deep pools of cerulean. She let the piece of straw paper fall idly from her hand, as she sat up straight in her stool. 

          Darien smirked. " Shooting straw wrappers at people aren't nice," he scolded, with a teasing smile. " I saw what you did to your friend, and tsk tsk." 

          It took all of Serena's previous training on patience to stop her hand from giving his cheek a nice smack. All she did was raise an eyebrow. " Oh?" she said, " Is that so? Well, you can't be all that nice if you shot a wrapper at me." 

          Darien chuckled softly. " No. I'm not nice. I'm downright lethal." His low voice sent tremors down Serena's back. 

          " Dare, I'm going," a voice interrupted them. Looking up, Serena saw a satisfied Mina hanging onto a wicked Andrew. 

          " Oh?" Darien looked at the couple up and down. " To where?" he wanted to know. 

          Andrew disentangled himself from Mina for a minute, and spoke lowly in Darien's ear. As hard as Serena could strain her ear, she couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. All Darien do was nod. Feeling disappointed, Serena looked into Mina's eyes and let her know how serious this was going to be. Serena nearly felt like dying, when she found Mina staring at Andrew with obvious puppy love, and ignoring everything else. " God help me," Serena muttered.

          Together, Darien and Serena watched the couple walk out the door; both a bit disgusted. Darien turned his attention to the distraught girl sitting next to him. " So, what brings you here, Miss Tenor?" he mused. 

          " Nothing. Which is why I'm leaving." Serena stood up. " Good day, Mr. Shields." 

          Darien stood up next to her. " I never told you my name," he stared at her. 

          " Damn it," Serena cursed herself in her head. She decided to fight fire with fire. " I never told you my name," she smirked. 

          He shook his head slightly; the ebony wisps of hair falling onto his forehead. " Stay out," he ordered quietly. " You can't win." 

          Serena fumed. " Who the fuck does he think he is," she thought angrily. She made sure her anger didn't show. Calmly and coolly, she replied, " You can't tell me what I can do. Or cannot do." She walked off. She didn't want to look back, but she swore she could feel the cold tip of his knife on the back of her neck. She looked over her shoulder quickly. There was nothing there. He had vanished; vanished without a trace, like a thief. 

          Out the door, Serena breathed in the night air. Peering down at her old watch, she found that it was almost 2 am. " Damn it. I got school tomorrow," she cursed once again. Peeking behind her, through a crack in the door, Serena saw her three friends flirting away. " I guess I should get them," she sighed. Before she could turn completely around to the door, hands encircled her neck. In a reflex, she swung her leg, making her assailant fall, and, grabbing the attacker by the shirt, she slammed him against the side of the bar house. 

          " You can't reach to the knife on your back, before I pounce on you." Darien slid his hand under her shirt and felt her knife. He placed his own knife to the side of her stomach. " Would you like me to cut you open Miss Tenor?" he whispered. 

          Serena tapped a finger lightly on his chest, making him aware of her palm on it. " Watch," she said softly. Flicking her wrist, a blade slid out of its sheath: the leather cuff link on her wrist. She quickly, held the dagger to his throat. " Would you like my to cut you open, Mr. Shields?" she countered, with an eyebrow raised. 

          " You can't," he challenged. 

          " Have you forgotten that a minute ago, I made the world's most wanted thief fall to the ground?" she smirked. 

          " Only because I let you," he replied. " _Only_ because I _let_ you." 

          Serena just glared and pressed the dagger closer to his throat. She knew it was most likely true that he let her. She didn't have as much experience as he did, and far less training. 

          " You know you can't," he raised the challenge again. 

          " Never tell me what I can or can't do," she growled again.

          " Then do it," he whispered harshly. " What's stopping you?" 

To Be Continued…

A/N: * smiles * Thanks to all that reviewed before! Please take heed to the fact that this story is rated R. I know that I have some young readers out there, so…watch out for mommy! ^^;; Please review, and if you would like to join my mailing list please leave me a note. All of you that wanted to join my mailing list before; I sent you all an invite! If you haven't gotten it, please email me. I don't know what the problem is. 

* Also looking for an editor for this story * 

* PS: I know the couples were wrong in the first chapter. I MEANT for it to be like that!! ^_^ You'll see!! * 


	4. Thinking

My Grandfather's Sword

FOUR: **Thinking**

_If everybody is thinking alike,_

_Than somebody isn't thinking_

          " What's stopping me?" Serena echoed. Her grip on the part of the dagger tightened. " What is stopping me?" she thought, staring helplessly at the fatal metal that reflected her shadowy cobalt eyes. 

In that single moment of hesitation, Darien wretched her hand that held the weapon away from him. In a strong twist, he switched their positions. This time it was his turn to slam her against the outer wall of Vivian's Bar. With a hand encircling her slim throat, he raised an eyebrow. " Too slow," he whispered. 

Serena stared, eyes filled with hot blue flames of loathe. She tried her best not to flinch as he stroked her vulnerable throat with his thumb. 

" Just give me a reason," he stated, " Just one reason." Serena knew that if she made one move, his strong hand would crush her like a foot on an ant. 

Serena swallowed. She watched as his eyes followed the lump down her throat. She stared in disbelief, as his head loomed closer. In the dim moonlight, she could make out smooth planes marred with a slight scar on his left cheek. 

Darien licked his lips, and looked down onto her angry but frightened eyes. " Do you think I'm going to kill you?" he asked abruptly. 

Serena nearly fainted right then and there. " That idiotic bastard!" she screamed in her mind. " Of course! You've got your bloody hand on my throat, so why don't you just kill me and get the bloody thing over with!" she snapped back out loud.

Darien blinked. " Since when were you English?" he leaned back a bit asking, amused. 

" Uh…" Serena bit her lip. " I was vacationing in Great Britain last summer," she muttered, " Guess some things stuck."

Darien stared at her, and then let a loose ring of laughter. " Alright," he said chuckling a bit. " I'll let you go this time, but if I catch you anywhere near my property…I won't be responsible for any actions that might occur…there," he warned, speaking lowly into her ear. Then in a second's time, he was gone; without a trace, without a sound…like a thief. 

Serena sighed and leaned her head against the wall. She saw that the blade was still out of the cuff, and giving another quick snap of the wrist, it was hidden again. Reaching into her pocket, she took out the old watch. Holding it up in the moonlight, she spun the sphere-like object in the air in front of her. Like a glowing star, the rays glanced off of it, casting golden glows across Serena's face. Spellbound, Serena watched the watch spin quickly from the little link that she was holding between two slim fingers. Shaking her head, she quickly snapped herself out of it. Stopping it with her other hand, she opened its cover. It was 2:30 am. " Got to get this done. Got to get this done before school!" she moaned in her head, and walked back into the bar to fetch her friends.    

          They were nowhere to be found. Scowling at this apparent problem, she walked up to the bartender. " Hey, do you know where those three girls went? One had short blue hair, another with black, and the last one a brunette?" she asked him briskly. 

          The bartender looked her up and down. " Eh…" he answered, scrubbing off some water stains from a glass. " They with you whenya walked in, little girlie? Think I saw 'em walk out with some of them boys. Pretty gals they were," he eyed her. 

          " Do you know which way they went?" she pressed, subtly ignoring his hints. 

          " Eh…" he began, and ran his fingers throw his thinning brown hair. " Talking 'bout some sorta shield and house." He shrugged, and went back to cleaning the glasses.

          Serena blew out air, exasperated. " They fucking went off without me?" she cursed in her head. " Thanks," she said curtly to the bartender, and breezed out the door. 

          " No problem, Miss Tenor," the bartender murmured, his piercing blue eyes gleamed at her disappearing back. 

          Mina gasped for air, and laid on her back. " Wow," she muttered, as she turned over to her side and traced Andrew's bare chest with her finger. Peering at him through the dim light, she noticed that his eyes were closed. Leaning closer, she rolled her eyes when she heard his light snores. " Just like a man," she muttered, and got up. Picking her way through the carelessly tossed clothes, she pulled on a large t-shirt, and slipped out of the room. Walking silently through the hallway, Mina stepped down the stairs, and unlocked the door. Squinting at the peek hole, she saw a blue eye staring back at her. Suppressing a shriek of surprise, Mina opened the door and let Serena in quietly. 

          " Finally," Serena breathed, eyes darting around.

          " How'd you get here so quickly?" Mina whispered, leading the way upstairs. 

          " Oh, I knew that the rest of the girls left without me, so I got here as soon as I could. I was hunched somewhere over there," Serena waved a hand vaguely, " and I heard you unlock the door, so yeah." 

          Mina's eyebrows drew together in confusion, as she listened to Serena's whispered story. " The rest of the girls aren't here…" her voice trailed off, as her eyes stared sideways at her friend. 

          " What?" Serena looked at her, eyes sharp. 

          Mina shook her head slowly. " I haven't seen or heard from them." 

          Serena's mind was on other things. " Found the room," she said, as she looked at the large oak door. She slid her hands across its smooth wood. " Indeed," she muttered as she trailed a finger down it. 

          " Serena, put on your gloves," Mina hissed, abashed. 

          Serena laughed silently. " Darien Shields, will not check for fingerprints when he hunts someone down," she simply replied, as she turned the doorknob and stepped into the dark room. 

          " Why not?" Mina asked, as she followed Serena in. 

          " The rest of the girls should be here," Serena frowned, changing the subject, as her eyes hunted for the sword. " Bingo," she breathed, as a piece of metal flashed in the moonlight streaming from the windows. She walked briskly towards it, and ran her finger across the metal. " Powerful," Serena thought as her slim finger brushed closed against the edge. Then her finger stopped moving, and her eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

          " What's wrong? What are you thinking?" Mina peered at the sword from behind Serena's shoulder. 

          " I'm thinking that this is way too easy," Serena said softly. 

          " I'm thinking that it's way too easy, too," a voice came from a shadow along the walls. 

          The two blondes twisted around behind them, to see Darien leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. Mina whimpered quietly. 

Darien glanced at her and jerked his thumb to the door. " Out, Mina. Go back to Andrew. I have another blonde I want to take care of," he said.   

Mina looked at Serena for agreement. When she acquired it from Serena's slight nod, she was out the door in a flash. 

Darien sauntered over to Serena, casual as if on a stroll through the park. The moonlight hit his left cheek, and his small scar seemed to stand out more than usual on his ivory skin. He ran his thumb down the side of her cheek, when he got close enough.

          Serena didn't flinch this time. She stared him straight in the eye. 

          " Didn't someone tell you…that it's not polite to stare?" Darien whispered in her ear. 

          " I think that your mother taught you some fantastic manners," Serena answered back sarcastically. 

          " She did," Darien acknowledged. " I think I should teach you some of my manners," he said, amused. His eyes landed on her pink lips; and his lips moved closer to his. 

          " No," Serena said, " I think I'll teach you some of mine." With her grandfather's sword in her hand, she drew back and laid the tip of the blade on Darien's chest…the spot right above his heart. 

To be Continued……

A/N: Well, this was a bit longer than my other chapters, as requested by a reader. I'll try to write longer chapters, but it's hard. I try to update when I can, but I do have a busy schedule. Usually, I don't have time to sit down and write a long chapter to satisfy my readers. I do my best though. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story. If you've left me a note or emailed me about being an editor, I'll reply asap. Thanks! I believe I might also need an editor for When Sunlight meets Moonlight. My editor seems to be…missing. Also, as usual, if you want updates, please join my mailing list. Finally, review please? 


	5. Collection

My Grandfather's Sword

FIVE: **Collection**

One cannot collect All the beautiful shells on the beach 

          Serena held her breath as the sword's tip pierced a part of his shirt. The moonlight streaming from the half open window glanced off the deadly blade, and cast shimmers of white light across her face. She felt a glimmer of resentment when she saw the lazy smirk on the thief's face, along with a cocky raise of an eyebrow. She dragged the tip of her sword down his shirt. " I…do…not…appreciate…that…facial…expression," she said, slicing a bit more of the shirt with each word. Serena lifted the tip of her sword up, and a piece of his shirt slid down, revealing a tanned, strong chest and stomach. 

          Darien shrugged his shoulders a bit, and his whole shirt slid off his smooth skin. He took a step closer; eyes unfathomable. 

          In response Serena stepped back, hands gripping the sword tightly. Her breathing came out in short, quick gasps. 

          " I do not appreciate that," Darien mimicked part of her statement. He leaned over until his cheek was against her hair. His hand grasped her hand, holding the sword, with a death-like grip. " Have you ever heard of…an eye for an eye?" he murmured in her gold-spun hair, as took the sword from her hand. " An eye for an eye," he said, as he sliced her shirt. 

          Serena didn't flinch as the tip of the cold sword slid through her thin shirt. When Darien was finished slicing, the shirt hadn't even fallen apart. Her shirt was held in place by the thinnest of threads. He ran his finger down from her chest, past her belly button, and all the way to the hem of the shirt. When he lifted his index finger up, the shirt floated down to the ground in dozens of patches.  

          " Give me back my grandfather's sword," Serena demanded darkly, not even caring that she stood there half naked. 

          Darien gave her an amused cock of an eyebrow. " I think not," he responded, eyeing the fatal weapon held in his hand. 

          " I think so," Serena whispered, eyes narrowed. She lunged at him. 

          Grabbing her wrist, Darien spun her around so that her back was plastered against his solid chest. " No," he stated quietly, sliding his hand across her firm stomach. 

          " Don't touch me," Serena growled, squinted eyes staring at the hand stroking her stomach.

          Darien twisted her around again, so that her chest was now against his. " Is that what you really want?" He pulled her closer. 

          " I…" Serena faltered. 

          " Is it?" he asked softly, twining a piece of her blonde hair around his index finger. 

          Serena didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened…and closed without a sound. Blinking the tears furiously back, she cursed herself for acting so emotional. " Goddammit!" she cursed in her head. Looking up, she thought she saw her grandfather's dying face in place of Darien's. " I won't let him down," she thought. 

          " You can't have everything," Darien murmured, lips near hers.

          " Says who?" Serena muttered, mischief shining in her eyes. 

          Three figures slinked tiredly across Darien's lawn. " He has a huge front yard!" Lita complained. 

          " Well, if you weren't so caught up with Chad, maybe you would have noticed where Serena went!" Raye whispered angrily at her. 

          Lita tossed her chocolate brow curls over her shoulder. " You're just jealous because you got stuck with that bore, Greg," she snapped back. 

          " He's not a bore!" Amy stuck in her two cents. The two girls stared at her. " He's not!" she defended. 

          " Who cares if he's a bore," Raye rolled her dark eyes. " He's a master of martial arts, a genius, really sweet…" she trailed off.

          " But a bore," Lita put in. 

          " He is not!" Amy whispered, poking Lita. 

          Lita eyed her. " So how was Ken?" she asked. The girls had walked quietly up the steps and Lita pulled on a glove. Placing a finger on the doorknob, the other two girls took their position by the door hinges. Raye placed a strip of some sort of paper on the three door hinges. When Lita turned the knob, the door didn't squeak. 

          " That was a good invention Amy," Raye whispered, as she admired the quiet, stealthy open of the door. 

          Treading softly up the stairs, the girl's eyes adjusted to their dark surroundings. Up the spiral staircase, were paintings hung on the pale colored walls. As they reached the top step, peering down the long hallway was a vast window that extended from the ceiling to the floor. 

          Amy led the way, as she held a slip of paper, which contained the layout of the thief's house, and a tiny flashlight. Just as they were about to examine Andrew's room, where Mina should be, they heard a slight crash in a room a bit further down the hallway. " Maybe Mina got lost," Amy thought up of possibilities that the blonde could have done to make that crash. The other two girls followed Amy, as she made her way to the doorway. With her glove on, Lita pushed the door open more. 

          " What?" Raye muttered, as she squinted into the dark room. The moonlight that pierced through outlined two figures shuffling around on the floor. 

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay, okay! I updated! Sheesh! ^.^;; … Well, I hoped you liked it! If you've left me a note about wanting to edit, could you email me at  aznjo87@hotmail.com ? It would be much easier. And if you want to join my mailing list, leave me a note and I'll send you an invite. Everyone that left me a note prior about joining my mailing list, should have received an invite! Well, review please! 


	6. Battles

My Grandfather's Sword

SIX: Battles

_Pick battles big enough to matter_

_And small enough to win_

          Serena punched him with all her might. Tackling him to the ground, she straddled him and wrapped her hands around his neck. " Give me back the sword," she demanded through clenched teeth.

          " When hell freezes over," Darien shot back, voice strangled as Serena banged his head against the floor. Wrapping his legs around her, he switched their positions. With a leg on each side of her, he leaned his face down. 

          " The sword," Serena growled, and grabbed his pants and yanked them up. 

          Darien's face paled. Groaning, he rolled off of her. 

          Eyes narrowed, she shifted over to where the sword had dropped. Before she could reach down to grab it and gloat, Darien's foot came out of nowhere and kicked it. With a metal screech, the sword slid all the way to the darken ends of the room. 

          " Why you bastard!" Serena cried, and pounced on him. She landed a good punch on his cheek. Lifting her fist in the air, she felt something drip onto her cheek. Using her index finger, she wiped the wet spot off. Holding it up to the moonlight, Serena saw a smeared red mark on the finger. Glancing down, she saw Darien's furious face. Leaning even closer, she detected blood flowing from the side of his mouth. She swallowed, and looked into his eyes mournfully. She had never meant for him to bleed…even if she seemed as if. It was probably the adrenaline pumping throughout her petite body. 

          In a rapid movement, Darien pulled her down and captured her mouth in his. His tongue quickly darted in. 

          Moaning softly, Serena responded. She tasted the raw blood, and pressed hungrily for more. Gasping for breath, she pulled back. Fingertips on her bruised lips, she stared wonderingly at the thief. 

          " Miss Tenor…" he murmured, eyes unfathomable. 

          Eyes narrowed, she leaned down and attacked his lips with her own. Keeping her eyes open, she saw the sudden ignite of desire. An abrupt crash startled Serena. Lifting her face away, her eyes darted around the shadowed room. Seeing a ray of light seep through a crack, she got up from Darien's body and crept toward the source of light.

          " No…" he whispered, and tried to grasp her in the dark. Sighing in defeat, he leaned his head back and tumbled into his thoughts. " One girl and I forget my instincts." 

          Amy's eyes widened as a face darted out. Holding a gasp in, she nearly fainted in relief as she saw Serena's irritated blue eyes. 

          " Would you get that blasted flashlight out of my eyes?" Serena muttered, squinting. 

          Amy quickly snapped the light off. " Did you get it?" she motioned with her hands, rather than talk. 

          " You can talk, he's right in here and he knows someone's here." Serena rolled her eyes, so much for subtleness. 

          "Oh!" Amy covered her hand with her mouth. 

          " What?" Raye uttered in a low voice. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously. 

          " Pardon?" Serena arched a golden eyebrow, and matched her pent up anger with hers. 

          Raye wasn't in the mood for following the leader. " I said what?" She emphasized on the last word. 

          Serena's eyes challenged hers. " I believe we're almost done here. Just let me get the sword. Get Mina." 

          " Looked like you were pretty close in there. Did you forget your grandfather so quickly?" Raye countered. 

          " We are finished here, Raye," Serena stated, seething inside, but pain flashed across her blue eyes. 

          Raye's temper boiled down. " Sorry, Sere," Raye muttered, understanding. 

          Lita, who had been quiet through this whole exchange, ushered the two girls away to find Mina. " We'll be back in a minute." 

          Serena sighed, and nodded tiredly. She watched the three bodies walk down the hall, and that little ray of flashlight. She slid back into the room and shut the door silently. Leaning her back against the wall, she closed her eyes. " I've got to get the sword," she muttered. Looking up, she saw a silhouette of Darien on the wall next to her. Following the light, she saw him standing, leaning slightly against the window. In his hand was the sword. 

          " You want it?" Darien did a few practice moves in the air with the object. He arched an eyebrow up, as she stood up. 

          " I want it," Serena growled, anger replenished. She walked towards him, shoes making no noise on the hard floor. 

          " You want me?" Darien asked, stilling his swordplay. 

          Serena stopped in her tracks, just a footstep away from him. On impulse, she pressed her body against him and raised her lips to his. Leaning in, she gave him a kiss that could even rival the one before. Grabbing the sword from his hand, she pulled back. Running out, she shouted behind her, " I need to get my priorities straight, eh?" 

          Darien grinned in amusement. " You can't get away that quickly. I am the greatest thief this world has ever seen," he muttered. With a great leap, he followed her and began to lessen the distance between them. 

          " Let's go!" Serena shouted at the four bodies that stood in the hallway staring in awe at their leader. 

          " But, Serena! Where?" Mina replied back, completely confused. 

          Serena's eyes darted around as she continued to run, making the distance between her and her friends shorter. The stairs? No, too long of a way. Her eyes glanced back, and saw Darien's pursuit. " Damn it," she cursed. He was getting closer. In front of her, Serena saw that large window that extended from the ceiling to the floor. She grinned. " That way," Serena pointed in front of her as she stopped for a millisecond next to her friends. 

          " WHAAAAAAAAT!" Raye exploded. 

          " Well, I'm going that way. You guys go down the stairs," Serena panted. 

          "Gotcha," Lita replied. They tore down the steps. 

          As Serena had predicted, Darien pursued after her, not her friends. So as Serena ran, she gave a broad wink at the thief. With sword in her hand, she sprinted down the hallway. She crashed against the window. With million of glass shreds spewing around her, she clenched the sword to her chest and spiraled down.

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, besides my figment of Serena's grandfather. 

A/N: Yay, another chapter done. Sorry for the wait. Well, I'm still looking for an editor. Sorry, for the ones I haven't emailed yet, I'll get to you! Just leave me another note? ^^;; … As always, if you want to join my mailing list just leave me a note in your review or send me an email. I'll send you an invite ASAP back. So please review! 


	7. Hell

My Grandfather's Sword

SEVEN: **Hell**

If everything seems to be going well 

_You don't know what the hell is going on_

          Holding the sword close to her chest, Serena scrunched her eyes shut. Raining down around her were the sparkling glass shards; like diamonds glittering under the moonlight. Only these glass shards whipped harshly around her, cutting her vulnerable, bare skin. 

          _'Remember your instincts. It's one..two..three" _

          " One," Serena muttered, holding her arms around her. "Two," She continued, relaxing her body. "Three…" She whispered, and with a soft thud landed and rolled on the long grass. She peeked an eye open. 

          "Surprise." A sinister blue eye stared back at her. 

          Still with sword in her hand, Serena took off, her blonde hair streaming in the wind. "Damn it," she cursed as she ran beneath the towering trees of the woods. She didn't know these parts of the woods. Anxiety began to consume her as she heard light breathing, and steady footsteps behind her. She felt her predator mind-set slip from her, as the simple fear of being the prey overcame her. Her shoes began to slip on the grass, and it took all she could to keep her balance. Breathing hard, Serena took a quick look behind her. He was gaining and still striding with ease. 

          A breeze swept in and under her damp blonde hair, blowing it around her and making her vision clouded. A soft gasp fell from her dried lips as she tripped on her own feet. "Smooth, Serena. Real smooth," she muttered as she tried to ignore the pain on her knee. 

Just as she scrambled to her feet, he launched at her. Grabbing her wrists quickly, he slammed her against the tree, with her hands above her head. Emotions of desire and anger mixed in his eyes, as he looked down at hers. Licking his lips, he whispered, "Got you." 

Serena blinked slowly. Jolts of pain made her mind blurry as well as the whirls of sentiment that toyed with her heart. 

"What…" Darien turned his eyes to his hands that were holding her wrists against the tree. Trickles of blood made their way from her hand to his, flowing down his arms like thin rivers. Images flashed through his mind. 'Serena had clenched the blade tightly with her hands as she fell.' He took a quick look at her, and in the dim moonlight bloody red cuts shone on her bare skin. 'Glass flying around Serena as she fell.'

Pain. Serena felt like her whole body was aflame. Blinking hard, she tried to stay conscious. The sword lay lonely on the ground, nearly hidden by the tall grass. "The sword…"she murmured, as she felt darkness sink in. 

Raye tossed her wispy ebony hair behind her. "Well, everything seems to be alright…" she muttered to her comrades, as they tiptoed around Darien and Andrew's front hall. 

Mina nodded, as she took glances up the stairs. 

"Mina stop looking back there. You're giving me the creeps," Lita whispered, cross. 

"What's eating you?" Raye arched an eyebrow. 

Mina went ahead, and pulled the door open. 

"WAIT!" Amy whispered harshly, but it was too late. A loud squeak pierced the silence, as the door was opened. 

A hush fell over the girls, as they waited tensely to see if anyone would come in. " I guess it's nothing…" Lita muttered, and they began walking out. 

"Well, well…what do we have here?" a voice called out. 

Amy winced. Turning around slowly, the girls saw a few figures step forward from the pitch darkness. 

"What to do…"Darien stared at the girl that fainted in his arms. Stepping carefully around a few rocks embedded in the soft mud, he carried Serena back to the direction of his house. The blood was starting to dry around the cuts on her upper body. Picking a hand up, Darien rubbed his calloused thumb across the deep cut. The dark red blood smeared. Darien cursed. 

A harsh wind swept around Darien, and brushed Serena's hair across her face. Using the same hand, he brushed her hair away from her face gently. His thumb left a mark of blood across her face. Against her pale face, the stain stood out quite clearly. "What am I going to do with you…" Darien thought, as he tried to smear the spot away. Something tugged at his heart, but he refused to let it in. He was painfully reminded, as she sword hit his side lightly, when he skipped over a rock. 

Something slipped from Serena's pocket. Slowly, it fell like a glittering ball of gold, and landed with a slight musical note. Bending down painfully with Serena in his arms, he picked it up. It was an old fashioned watch. Ticking quite loudly. "Could this be…" he thought to himself. He pocketed the watch, for later investigations. 

As he neared his house, he noticed a cluster of figures standing…separated by the weapons that glowed in the waning moon. 

TO BE CONT'D….

A/N: I fixed it, so that it would easier to read, and I plan to do that with my earlier chapters too. I apologize for any inconvenience. So, how'd you like this chapter? I know I haven't updated in awhile. Please leave a review, or email me with further comments. 


End file.
